The Way She Moves
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: I never thought I was a stalker until I saw her. Will knowing her name be enough? AH E/B


**Entry #41 - AH**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**

**Pen Name(s): **

**Twitter or Facebook: **

**Title: The Way She Moves**

**Picture Prompt Number: 2**

**Pairing: Edward**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count (minus A/N and Header): 2662**

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): **I never thought I was a stalker until I saw her. Will knowing her name be enough?

**Warnings and Disclaimer: Meyer created; I play**

**The Way She Moves**

I sit the in club and the music is loud. I've been here for over an hour just waiting. My friends are with me, they say that they never see me out anymore; that I've turned into a home body. They think I'm here to catch up with them, be guys again away from the normal day to day grind of adult life.

In truth, I'm here because I want to see you. I want to know whether you'll be here like you have been on the previous occasions I've been in this place.

You're the only reason I am here.

I spotted you instantly that first time. From the moment you walked in, you caught my eye. It's hard not to notice you.

You're gorgeous.

When the guys suggested we come here tonight, it didn't take much persuasion for me to agree. I just hope you decide to come here with your friends. To see you, that's all I want.

A Jack and coke is handed to me by my buddy, Jasper. He knows all about my infatuation with you. He suggested this place, and I'm pretty sure its because he knew that out of any club we could choose, it had to be here or nowhere. He's a good guy; he has my best interests at heart.

He's known about you from the start, from the first day I noticed you. I think I bored him to tears with my incessant rambling about you; about everything I like about you. He probably knows as much about you as I do, but like the true best friend he is, he doesn't tease me about it. No, he encourages me. He's a good friend like that. One day I'll repay the favor.

The clock is ticking, 15 minutes, 30 minutes, 45 minutes and just when I begin to think that it's not going to happen, that you're not going to choose to be here; a stream of people walk onto the dance floor and there you are.

And you are as beautiful as always.

My eyes are drawn to you immediately. My pulse quickens, my palms sweat and goosebumps prick my arms.

It's as if time stands still as I watch you. I don't notice anything else but you. You on the dance floor is a sight to behold.

Long, tan legs in high black patent heels. Heels that say 'I want you'. Heels that say 'Take me". Heels that I want to feel wrapped around me. Holding me tightly. Holding me securely. Holding me _there_.

You are dressed impeccably tonight. A simple black skirt flared out at the thigh, a tight fitting black halterneck showing off your perfect, perfect back and shoulders. Shoulders that I want to kiss and nip and suck and lick.

Long, painstakingly slow, drawn out kisses all over your body. Oh god, I want to. I so fucking want to.

You are wearing your hair down tonight. I have had so many fantasies about your hair. It's long and luscious and thick, and oh my god I want to wrap my hand around it and pull you close. My caveman tendencies are in full force as I picture you down there sucking, licking, taking me in fully and my fingers are tangled in your locks. I feel my hand twitch and it takes everything in me to stop reaching out to you from where I sit.

My mind is in overdrive, and all of a sudden you turn around and you're facing me and it feels like I can see right into your soul.

Your eyes. There are not enough adjectives in the world to describe your eyes without sounding cliched or corny. Deep mahogany, pools of molten chocolate they are all superfluous to the exact beauty of them. One look into your eyes and I'm lost. Lost in this feeling, lost to you. Lost in you.

There are no words to describe this feeling, gazing at you in this moment.

Jasper once asked me what it is about you that I like and I couldn't give him an answer. Because it's everything. It's everything about you.

The way you walk, the way to move, the way you use your hands to describe what you are talking about to your friends. The way you scrunch up your nose when you laugh. The way you shudder after your fifth tequila shot. Yeah, I've been studying you. I know everything about you.

I have not ashamed in admitting that, when it comes to you, I have stalker-like tendencies. I think about you all the time, 24/7. When I'm at work. When I'm at the gym. When I'm taking a shower and trying to relieve my tension as a result of always having you on my mind.

It's worth it though. You are worth it.

The song changes and the bass starts pumping through the club. You turn to your friends and you all start dancing. You move your hips slowly and it's so damn sexy. The way you are moving to the beat, moving in tandem with your girlfriends, it's almost my undoing. You close your eyes and lose yourself in music. You lean your head back and fuck, your neck. Your neck is screaming out to me.

I need to touch it.

I need to kiss it.

I need to lick it.

My heart is pounding, pounding, pounding and I know it's not from the bassline. It's from watching you. I swallow and my throat is dry. I wiped my palms on my pants. I run my hand through my hair. I rub the back of my neck.

Nerves. And it's you that's causing them. You have this power over me. I wonder if you know it. I wonder if you realize that my reactions are all because of you. You cause it. You cause it and I love it.

People think that I'm this confident guy in his twenties because of how I look. Yeah, I'm not bad looking. Strong jaw, five o'clock shadow. Uncontrollable hair that drives me mad but that I can't bring myself to cut. I'm tall and well built. I've got good dress sense thanks to my sister. My mom tells me I've got nice eyes. My cousin tells me she's jealous of my eyelashes because they're twice as long as hers.

But the confidence? It comes from you. It's how you make me feel. Without you, I wouldn't be here, eye fucking you. You give me the confidence to be the man I want to be. You give me the confidence to turn away the chicks that try and catch my attention or slip me their telephone numbers. I don't need them because I need you.

And your power is so strong tonight because I know. I know that tonight I'm going to walk over to you. Tonight I'm going to approach you. Tonight I'm going to tell you how I feel. It's now. It's right now.

Your eyes suddenly latch onto mine. Huge dark iris' so warm and inviting. It's as if you know what I'm thinking, like you can read my mind. You don't break the eye contact as you move to the beat. You run your tongue over your bottom lip and fuck, it's sexy. It's as sexy as hell. One small smile in my direction and I'm gone. So fucking gone.

And I know what I have to do.

One last gulp of my drink and I'm on my feet. I glance at Jasper and his smile is encouraging. He knows exactly where I'm going. He also knows that the time is right. He knows its now or never.

It's like my life is in slow motion as I walk towards you. One step at a time, one foot in front of the other. And all the while, my eyes never leave yours. It's an inexplicable bond between us. Strands of light reaching from your eyes to mine, an invisible connection through the dance floor.

I weave my way in and out of the sweaty bodies. Some are dancing, some are drinking. Some are trying to chat up others. None of them have an effect on me. Not like you.

The walk feels painstakingly slow yet before I know it, I'm right there. Right beside you. Looking down at you. Looking right into your soul. That's what it feels like.

My heart is pounding so hard I'm convinced everyone can hear it over the music. Thump, thump, thump. Can you see it? Can you see it beating through my chest?

A change of song and the atmosphere changes immediately. It's sexy. It's intimate. It's intense. It's electric. It's our own little bubble and no one else can infiltrate it. No one else is invited. It's you and me and it's all we need.

Without hesitation I place my hands on your hips and oh god, it feels so good to hold you. To have my hands on you. It's heaven and hell. Heaven because it's everything I dream of and hell because I want so much more.

You turn around and your back is against my chest and it fits so fucking perfectly. Did you know that? Did you know that we would match like this?

Your hips are still swaying and Jesus they are there, right there and if I wasn't awake before, I am now. I have tingles running through my body, from the top of my head down the back of my neck, reaching around to my chest, piercing my heart, tickling my spine. Reaching my hips and fuck, fuck, fuck, if you can't feel me now baby, if you can't feel what you are doing to me now then god I don't know what else I can do to show you.

Right there, right there your perfect, perfect ass rubs against me and it takes everything in my power not to bend you over right now. But this is not how I want to treat you. This is not how I want to show you how much you mean to me. How much I want this. You deserve more and I want to give it to you.

With your back still to my chest you place your hand over mine and it's a perfect fit. Not too tiny, your hand on mine is a match made in heaven. Corny I know but it's the truth. I know it and I think you do to.

We move together to the music. You against me. Me against you. We are so lost in the music we don't notice that your friends have moved away and left us to have our moment. You don't seem to mind. I know I don't.

Time ticks way and I don't think I can stand it any longer. I need more. I want more. And so I tell you.

Bending my head I place my mouth close to your ear.

"Let's get out of here," I say and you nod your agreement.

Without another word I take your hand in mine and lead you off the dance floor. We stop for nothing, no one. I can't get out of here fast enough and I know you feel the same way. I can tell by the way you are holding my hand so tightly.

I hail a cab and the door is hardly closed before you are all over me and I fucking love it. I love that a lioness has been unleashed, wild and wanting and owning and having. Your hand is in my shirt, moving up and down my chest. Your lips are on my neck, kissing and sucking. You hitch your leg over mine and suddenly you are straddling and god, god, it's Christmas and Easter and Birthdays all rolled into one.

My lips find yours and we kiss and kiss and kiss. We don't need air to breathe, we have each other. You breathe me and I breathe you and we breathe each other and it feels so fucking right.

All too soon the cab reaches its destination and I pull out a wad of notes from my pocket not even bothering to check the amount. The driver deserves a tip after the show we almost gave him. Our impatience makes us take the stairs two at a time and before we know it we are fumbling at the door trying to unlock it as we drink each other in.

Once inside I can bear it no longer, I pick you up and take you to the bedroom. I know you want this as much as I do. I know it because I feel it in the way you touch me, kiss me, hold me.

Clothes are discarded, my shirt, your top, my pants, your skirt, but not your shoes. Your shoes stay on and my fantasies become my reality.

And I'm kissing, kissing, kissing you. Your cheek, your neck, your collarbone. The curve of your breast, your nipple in my mouth and you gasp and I suck and pinch and I want I want I want.

And you're kissing, kissing, kissing me. My jaw, my neck, my chest, my abs. Down there, right there and Christ it feels so fucking good.

It's touches, gentle and frantic, hard and soft, slow and urgent. My hand, your hand, here, there, everywhere. It's moans and mewing and gasps and panting and it feels so good.

It's pushing and moving and rocking and grabbing and tension like a spring coiling inside me until it snaps and I'm free falling into you.

And it feel so good.

And you feel so good.

And this feels so good.

You're amazing. You're beautiful. You're gorgeous. You're sexy and finally you're mine. And I love it. I love it. I love you.

We come down from our high and our limbs are tangled and it's perfect. You and me, you against me. Your heart beating against my heart. Our hearts beating as one. And I'm so fucking happy. So fucking ecstatic. So fucking relieved that we have this between us now. That it's something that no one can take away from us.

It's all I wanted and you gave it to me and you're all kinds of perfection for doing that for me. To me.

All kinds of perfection.

The next morning, sun blares into the room and I realize that in our haste last night we forgot to close the curtains. I don't care though, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Walking up with you is a dream come true. I could watch you for hours. You are a sight to behold. The way you breathe, the way you part your lips, the way your pretty eyelids flutter gently, your eyelashes grazing your cheekbones. So beautiful.

I reach over to the side table and check the time on my watch. It's still early and I smile to myself, knowing that we can repeat everything again if we want to. I want to. I hope you do to. I wonder if you knew how I feel about you, whether it would freak you out. Whether it's too much, too consuming, too over powering.

I watch you some more, maybe that sounds creepy, some guy just laying here watching the woman lying beside him; contemplating his next move, wondering how he can keep this treasure, his treasure with him always. Claiming her as his.

Maybe I'm a vampire. Maybe you're my prey. Maybe I'm obsessed.

But we'll never find out because you open your eyes and you see me and you smile a glorious smile and it consumes me, my heart, my mind, my body and my soul and I know in that moment that I would never hurt you. I'd never hurt you because I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

My one and only.

My soulmate.

My Bella.

My wife.


End file.
